


【包托/杰托】奶油草莓糖

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯是车车叫这个名字纯粹觉得可爱x应该有后续
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 11





	【包托/杰托】奶油草莓糖

费尔南多站在酒店门口时只觉得领带系得有些紧，勒得他喘不过气来。

眼前这座富丽堂皇的建筑位于富人区的中心，设计师尽职尽责地将开放商口中的华丽呈现到了极致。它由巴洛克风的构造、科林斯式的石柱与仿哥特的尖肋拱顶组成，数以千计的光束为台阶和屋檐上的浮雕营造了充分的戏剧性，大理石的光泽甚至令星辰也黯然失色。 

老管家驾驶着迈巴赫，驻留在费尔南多的身后，因为担忧而迟迟不肯离去。

“南多，你不应该拒绝我的陪同。”

从某种程度上来说，老管家的话不无道理。

费尔南多穿着西装，垫肩的存在没有让身形看起来宽厚几分，反而衬得腰肢更为纤细。他抬起手，将被夜风吹乱的金发挽到耳后，袖管上的钻石袖扣也已经略微松开，露出白皙精致的手腕。

“这不过是一个小合同。”

费尔南多挺直背，稍稍地抬起下巴，似乎想要让自己在老管家面前更有说服力。但他眨着蜜糖般的深棕眼睛，卷翘的睫毛宛如蝴蝶翩跹，尚且只是个养尊处优的小少爷，对谈判桌上的险恶还一概无知。

老管家只能说：“那么我会准备好司康饼和热牛奶，等你回来分享成功的喜悦。”

费尔南多点点头：“放宽心吧，罗伯茨先生。”

说实话，老管家的确不用太过担心，毕竟费尔南多的身后是传承至今的显赫家族，拥有庞大的产业链和无与伦比的名声，没有人会傻到让这样一个家族的未来继承人难堪。

但世上总有许多巧合与意外，不是吗？

*

费尔南多站在静谧的走廊里，翻出对方寄到庄园的信函，反复确认门牌上的数字后，还没来得及叩门，就有人从里面走了出来。

他下意识地后退一步，但很快反应过来，调整了自己的失态：“杰拉德先生，初次见面。”

“……”

“我是费尔南多，希望没有让你等待太久。”

杰拉德俯视着递到面前的手，骨节分明，晕染着灯光的暖色调，便不由自主地停下本来要离开的脚步。他的视线扫过费尔南多脸上的雀斑，还有嘴角勾起的没有任何防备的弧度，最后停留在衬衫领口的第一枚纽扣。

杰拉德侧过身：“进来吧。”

房间里只开了盏夜灯，显得有些昏暗，锁门时发出的细微声响并没有唤起费尔南多的警觉。他想起爷爷在平日里教导自己的话术，便开口：“杰拉德先生，你与传闻中的很不一样。”  
“是吗？”杰拉德的反应很平淡，“在你的想象里，我是个什么样的人？”

男人站在阴影处，但仍遮掩不住他高挺的鼻梁与完美的下颌线。费尔南多没有想到杰拉德真的会追问下去，只好给出含糊其辞的回答：“我一向坚信眼见为实。杰拉德先生，现在你就在我的面前。”

然后他说到正题：“杰拉德先生，你提出的条件我都没有异议，不过在细节上我们需要再商议一下。”

杰拉德似乎在笑：“商议细节？”

费尔南多莫名觉得男人的语气像是在逗弄自己养的小宠物，但良好的教养只是让他皱起眉，道：“当然，就比如……”

说话的声音戛然而止。

*

杰拉德挑起费尔南多的一缕金发，放至鼻尖嗅了嗅。两人间靠得很近，早已不是陌生人应保持的距离，男人炙热的吐息喷洒在他的耳畔，道：“那我应该先验货，不是吗？”

欲望正从黑暗中破土而出，而费尔南多还一无所知。

但杰拉德很快就让他明白了验货的含义。

男人的长臂能轻而易举地单手将费尔南多抱起来，只是走到床边的几步路，杰拉德就将他的下半身脱了个干净。费尔南多挣扎着，却像是小猫似的挠痒痒，最终还是被迫坐在杰拉德的腿上，西装和衬衫的纽扣都被解了开来，裸露出漂亮的身体。

他能感觉到粗糙的指腹在自己的胸前游走，撩拨起从未有过的感觉，甚至让费尔南多情不自禁地战栗，连说话都带上颤音：“你在干什么？快放开我！”

“不是要和我商议细节吗？”杰拉德吻着他的锁骨，“不劳而获可不是好孩子。”

费尔南多企图推开男人，却被他玩弄了几下睾丸，就呜咽起来。

杰拉德托起费尔南多浑圆挺翘的屁股，富有技巧性的吻就一枚枚地落在他的肩头：“你的体毛很稀疏，难道是第一次和人做爱吗？” 

“这和你没有关系！” 费尔南多怒视着他，却丝毫藏不住神色中的无措与慌张，“我警告你现在最好放开我，不然我会告诉爷爷你的所作所为！”

杰拉德低沉而优雅地笑起来，指尖在小少爷没有任何人染指过的穴口打转，然后用力插到底，问道：“那么，你爷爷是谁？”

“唔……！”

费尔南多已经没办法回答这个问题了，他的鼻尖泛红，原本清澈的眼眸含着情动的泪光，甚至无法抑制喉间的呻吟，正剧烈地喘息着。他极力想要挣开杰拉德的桎梏，但快速抽插的手指却让四肢陷进情欲的泥潭，提不起力气。

就在此时，手机铃声不合时宜地响起。

费尔南多的手机被遗弃在床下，屏幕上是罗伯茨先生的名字。然而杰拉德没有给他这个机会，就将手机踢到了远处的角落里，音乐坚持不懈地继续响了几十秒后，再无声息。

像是最后一丝希望的火苗被掐灭，费尔南多被杰拉德捏起下巴，进行了一个漫长而窒息的深吻。他恍惚间能听到自己如擂鼓的心跳声，绝望地在诉说已经深陷恶魔的牢笼，再也无法逃脱。

杰拉德松开费尔南多的时候，他正小声地啜泣着，依旧不断重复着让男人滚开的字眼。 于是杰拉德将他压到床上，以便手指能够在后穴里更加肆意地搅弄，很快就让费尔南多的咒骂变了调，拖长的尾音沙哑而又撩人。

费尔南多泪眼婆娑，却还是不肯示弱：“你会后悔的，你根本不知道我是谁！”

“我当然知道你是谁，我可爱的南多。”杰拉德再插进一根手指，“不用担心，我很快就会让你变得淫荡起来。”

“不……闭嘴……啊！”

两根手指的翻搅下，原先浅色的小穴已经淫靡不堪，透明的粘腻液体滴落在洁白的床单上，缓慢地蔓延开来。杰拉德抽出手指，将指缝中的液体擦在费尔南多的背上，再伸到前面的胸部，揉捏乳头的同时将自己粗硬的阴茎抵在不停翕张的穴口处，蓄势待发。

杰拉德的另一手则托着费尔南多的腰，以免他支撑不住而摔下去。费尔南多哭噎着，只觉得胸前酸胀得令人难以忍受，他跪在杰拉德身下，本能地想往前爬，却被男人不容置喙地拉回来，惩罚似的在后颈留下一个齿印。

“明明下面那张小嘴已经饥渴成这样了，为什么不认清现实呢？”杰拉德收回在费尔南多胸前亵玩的手，转而在股沟处摩挲，“我当然会满足你的一切条件，包括细节。”

他沙哑地低语：“在我用精液喂饱你后，什么都可以。”

男人淫秽的用词让没有任何性爱经验的费尔南多面红耳赤，然而他的拒绝并不会被采纳。杰拉德插进他窄小的甬道里，直接捅到最深处，睾丸挤压着丰满的臀肉。

“不……不要！”费尔南多带着哭腔，奔溃地叫出声，“拔出去……！”

杰拉德只紧箍着他的腰，开始顶髋：“多操几次就会习惯了。”

费尔南多被迫迎合地摇晃起身体，阴茎在后穴里翻搅，将平坦的小腹顶得微微隆起，捣弄时发出噗呲的水声。他羞愤地闭上眼睛，被操得只能发出断断续续的呻吟，连一句完整的话都说不出。  
“这么多水，看来你很舒服。”

费尔南多的穴口已经被反复的操干弄得有些红肿，但杰拉德依旧以同样的力道不停贯穿他的身体。男人甚至把沾满淫液的手插进他的嘴里，夹着舌头亵玩的同时还不忘命令道：  
“舔干净。”

“唔唔……拿、拿走……你这个混蛋！”

费尔南多作势就要咬下去，但在杰拉德发狠地深插了两下后，只能带着浓重的鼻音求男人慢一点儿。出身贵族的费尔南多本是娇生惯养的小少爷，现在却被压在另一个男人身下，肌肤上皆是深深浅浅的吻痕，后穴还含着粗壮的性器，抽噎着为杰拉德纾解欲望。

*

然而快感并不允许他置身事外，随着时间的推移，费尔南多的意识也逐渐混沌起来。下半身的感官愈发清晰，龟头顶撞肉壁撩起酥麻的痒意，他本来就不会多少骂人的字眼，现在更是只剩下单调的呓语与无尽的呻吟。

“嗯……啊……别动了，好难受……”

杰拉德能够察觉到费尔南多已经被情欲逼到了极限，他正主动摇晃起屁股，配合着男人吞吐性器。费尔南多的眼尾还沾着泪光，腿根痉挛着，后穴被干得洞开，下身一片狼藉。

杰拉德轻笑地唤他的名字：“哦，我的南多。”

就像是征服了觊觎已久的一座城池，连尾音都染上了跳跃的欢愉。

现在，他可以在里面为所欲为了。

杰拉德的阴茎还插在费尔南多的身体里，就将他翻了个身。费尔南多尖叫出声，哭得红肿的眼睛瞪着杰拉德，含着浓重的鼻音说：“我一定不会放过你的。”

可惜他现在这副抽抽噎噎的模样丝毫没有威慑力。

杰拉德低头亲吻他红润的嘴唇：“最好是这样。”

费尔南多的一条腿被架在杰拉德的肩上，男人托着他腾空的屁股，挺硬的器物再次开始猛烈抽插。费尔南多胡乱地呻吟起来，不断有淫液被阴茎掏出滴落在床单上，他的性器在几十下的操干后泄出不少精液，洒在自己的小腹和杰拉德的胸口。

“啊……啊……！”

费尔南多激烈地喘息着，脑海中皆是空白，只有甬道不由自主地蠕动，吮吸着男人的阴茎，乞求快点结束这场快感的炼狱。杰拉德捏着费尔南多的下巴与他再次接吻，身下耸动的频率变快了许多，最终在后穴的极深处射出一波接着一波的浓精。

“唔！”

等杰拉德拔出疲软的性器，费尔南多已经连一根手指都抬不起来了。他看着费尔南多被操得洞开的穴口，正缓慢地流出淫乱的液体，伸手将蜷缩成团的金发尤物抱进怀里，嘴唇拂过黏湿的金发，道：  
“晚安，南多。”

*

费尔南多醒过来的时候天已经亮了，他从杰拉德怀里钻出来的时候男人还在沉睡。费尔南多揉着腰，艰难地穿上散落各处的衣服，踮着脚尖向门口走去。

其实他很想踹上一脚再走人，但看着杰拉德浴袍下隐隐约约的肌肉线条，只能小声地骂骂咧咧：“等着吧，你不会有好下场的！”

费尔南多关上门后，杰拉德蓦地睁开眼睛。

他的手上拿着一张精致的名片，上面有费尔南多的名字、电话还有……  
庄园的地址。

杰拉德的嘴角勾起一抹笑，打开手机吩咐秘书安排今日的行程。  
……

费尔南多把自己关在房间里，直到罗伯茨先生来敲门喊他吃晚饭。

他先前偷溜上楼的时候还是被老管家发现了，罗伯茨说：“南多，昨天杰拉德先生打电话到庄园里说信函里的房间号写错了，但你没有接我电话。”

老管家表达了对小少爷没有接电话的不满与担忧，但费尔南多只是眼神飘忽地敷衍了几句，便迫不及待地离开了他的视线。

原来从最开始，一切就都搞错了。

虽然费尔南多曾放言他绝对不会放过杰拉德，但在真正回到家后，他又觉得万分地难以启齿。费尔南多给自己换上高领的衣服，遮掩住脖颈处的吻痕，最终在罗伯茨先生坚持不懈的敲门声下，开门走出了房间。

“南多，打起精神来，有一位重要的客人来拜访老爷。”

费尔南多闷闷地应声，走下楼梯的时候他却瞥见一道熟悉的身影。与此同时，杰拉德也发现了费尔南多，目光落在他不合时宜的高领毛衣上，灰蓝的眼眸顿时浮现几分笑意。

老管家在费尔南多的耳边说：“这位也是杰拉德先生，但与那位杰拉德先生可不一样。”

“……”

恐怕没有人比费尔南多更清楚了。


End file.
